Sibling Rivalry
by Adventist
Summary: To make a long summary short: Patrick Zala and Ezaria Joule are getting married, and all hell breaks loose. [Partial AU]


**Title**: Sibling Rivalry

**Category**: Gundam SEED/Destiny

**Genres**: Humor/Drama

**Rating**: T/PG-13

**Summary**: AU. (only because Patrick Zara's alive and everything's peaceful) Patrick Zara and Ezaria Joule are in love…they want to marry…oh dear…Join Athrun and Yzak on their epic quest to stop the most horrible union of all time.

**Warning**: OOCness, language, and very disturbing situations/images, shonen-ai?

**Other Noteworthy Junk: **This is just a really, really weird story I was telling my brother during lunch one day, and I decided to make it into a fic. Please enjoy and review!

---/--------/---------/-------

Sixteen-year-old Athrun Zala was a rather serious, soft-spoken boy who tortured every sentence in his head to shreds he meant to spoke before actually saying anything. He possessed every quality unheard, or rather, unseen of in a teenager.

Sitting in the next armchair, seventeen-year-old Yzak Joule was like the negative of Athrun, even though you could not accurately say that Athrun was a positive of Yzak. Yzak had a regular sailor's mouth, and he was obsessed with everything that had to do with anything to do with being the best.

Directly across from where Athrun and Yzak sat, was a couch. One of those leather couches that was an absolutely must-have for rich people. On the couch sat Patrick Zala, Athrun's single father, and Ezaria Joule, Yzak's single mother.

At a glance, those components didn't mean much. It was just two successful politicians of PLANT sitting on a couch. Nothing wrong with that, politicians were human too, after all. It wasn't like sitting on a couch was a crime or anything.

But then, taking a closer look, Athrun saw that they were closer than politicians should ever be. Their knees were touching, for one. Ezaria was blushing, for another, and last but not least, they were holding hands.

Yzak, in turn, ignored all those details, and his eyes locked on the huge diamond ring that his mother wore on her ring finger of her left hand. Ever since his father walked out on them fifteen years ago, he had never known his mother to wear any type of jewelry. Earrings were the exception, but that was another story. Also, had the ring been a simple unassuming gold band, the story might have been different. But it was a DIAMOND ring.

No, Yzak wasn't the sort to probe around in jewelry shops, he was much too manly for that, but he knew that diamonds were expensive. Something was up for sure.

With that in mind, though, nothing could have prepared the two boys for the dire announcement to come. Nor in their worse nightmares, could they have guessed.

Patrick spoke first. "As you both know, Ezaria has been a great friend to me all these years."

Athrun nodded, still a trifle perplexed. So what if they were good friends? Everyone knew that. And why all the formality? Just a few minutes earlier, he and Yzak had been escorted in this room, usually reserved for Council meetings by no less than seventeensecurity guards.Two or one, he could understand that, but SEVENTEEN, that was a bit of an overkill...

"Yes, Patrick has been a great friend to me as well." Ezaria said, still blushing a little. "I realize that this might come as a surprise to both of you, Yzak, Athrun-kun. But Patrick and I have discussed this, and thought it would be better if we just tell you straight out."

"So tell us."

Yzak cringed, cursing the words that had slipped out. Looking at his mother, however, instead of the cold, harsh, glare of 'I'll-get-you-later' he was rewarded with an indulgent, motherly smile he hadn't seen in the longest time.

"Ezaria and I are getting married." Patrick proclaimed grandly.

Athrun, who was about to cough, choked. Yzak sank deeper into his chair, as if doomsday had come early. Both boys had turned a similar shade of pale gray.

Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule were as different as salt and pepper. But with that one declaration, they were united in thought: _Shit. _

Perhaps Athrun chose a politer word to express his horror, but for we all know, the meanings were pretty much the same.

The would be newlyweds looked at them expectantly. It took almost all of Athrun's courage to offer a weak smile, "Congratulations, Dad and err, I mean, uh, both of you. When's the wedding?"

"We were thinking about a spring wedding." Ezaria said, "I've always loved spring, so the tentative date that we've set is mid-June."

"I see." Athrun said, the same time Yzak murmured congratulations, and the two of them, abiding by an unspoken agreement, excused themselves.

---/---------------------/-----

It was not until they were outside the building, that all hell broke loose.

When his teeth began to chatter, Yzak realized that he had just made the mistake of leaving his coat in the council chamber. Athrun, of course, remembered his. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, Athrun, but that wasn't funny."

Even though he was the younger one, Athrun's grave expression suggested he was much older. "I'm just as traumatized." He assured his rival tiredly.

Yzak glared at him. "They're getting married."

"In three months." Athrun supplied tonelessly.

"But they're getting _married_!" Yzak's voice steadily crawled higher and higher, "They're getting _married!_"

People were starting to stare.

Athrun was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. "Don't harp on about it. Please, Yzak, this is…embarrassing."

"But they're getting _married_!"

The silver-haired coordinator seemed inconsolable. Athrun exhaled heavily, and proceeded to drag Yzak into the nearest coffeehouse when another fresh horror dawned upon him.

His dad, and Yzak's mother were getting married.

Which meant that…

He and Yzak would become…

…Brothers.


End file.
